Fever
by Enchantable
Summary: Tired of Jake being the 'gentleman' and letting destiny take charge, Cassie gets proactive, takes matters into her own hands and seduces our favorite witch hunter.


**Okay so I was totally going to write a dramatic Jake/Cassie piece. Really I was! Then I got a request for something not so dramatic and this sprung up. So yeah, this is following the request of "Jake/Cassie have some naughty fun with the shared windows and magic" and evolved into Cassie seduces the bad boy witch hunter.**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride."

Jake looked over at Cassie and nodded. On the very long list of shit he never thought he'd do, carpooling with his neighbor to Circle meeting's was up almost on the top, right there with being a part of a Circle. Cassie had her own car and she'd never spoken of issues with driving, but one day as he'd come out of the house to answer Diana's call, Cassie had skipped down her steps and walked over to his car, silently sliding into the passenger seat.

Jake hadn't questioned it and he certainly wasn't complaining, even if all his radio presets had been royally fucked up thanks to her questionable taste in music.

The younger woman hopped out of the car and walked across the path to her house. Jake came around the side of the car and leaned against it as she fumbled with her keys. It was stupid, yes, but every time he gave her a ride he didn't look away until he was sure she was safety in her house. At the same time he silently swept it with magic, looking for any signs of the witch hunters. Only when he was satisfied that they weren't there and he was safely inside would he head back into his house.

Cassie turned the lock and glanced back at him. Jake gave her a silent nod but the girl still hesitated. Even though she'd never said anything, Jake had a feeling she knew what he was doing. Squaring her shoulders, Cassie walked into the house. Jake lingered outside, leaning against the smooth exterior of his truck and letting the cold air blow through the thin fabric of his hoodie.

The cold helped.

When he'd decided, almost against his will, that he was sadly on team 'Circle', he had no idea what he was getting himself into. As Isaac told him during their last conversation, his allegiance was inevitable. Of course then he tried to plunge a knife through Jake's gut and cemented the young witch's choice once and for all. But being a witch on the witch's side seemed to have just as many pitfalls as being a witch on the hunter's side.

Or maybe that was just the kind of thing that came with being half in love with a girl who had a destiny with another boy. Walking into the basement and seeing them kiss after he'd dragged her from a burning building was not entirely the homecoming Jake was going for. He'd been totally prepared to let the attraction spell slide, but seeing the lip-lock made him feel more like he was walking into everything he should be running from.

Shit only got worse as time dragged on. Despite being literally six feet and two panes of glass from Cassie most days, Jake didn't think he'd felt farther removed from a person then right before he left town and Nick refused to speak to him. It felt just as crappy when it was a pretty blonde girl as it did when it was his kid brother. Only difference was that he had a chance to make one of those relationships right. He just had absolutely no idea how to do it.

Especially since taking it slow seemed to be the rough equivalent of playing with fire.

He didn't want to take it slow. He wanted to make fire and spark and a thousand other things with Cassie Blake. Every time she closed her blinds and he could see the outline of her as she shed her robe, he wanted to transport himself there and show her just how crazy she drove him. But every time those thoughts came up-and they came up a lot-he'd remember that she was a seventeen year old girl with a big destiny and a soul mate two miles away. And then he'd stop. Because he was trying not to be _that_ guy, not anymore. So he'd close his blinds and pray that two thin sheets of fabric would be enough to keep the thoughts from his head.

Pushing himself from the cold discomfort of his car, Jake let out a breath of air and trudged back to his house.

From the window, Cassie watched him go in.

She knew he watched her before she went in and checked her house for witch hunters and the like, but she didn't think he knew that she'd peer out of the one translucent pane in her grandmother's stained glass window and check to make sure he got inside safely. Or maybe he did and he just didn't say anything. She knew and kept it to herself, trying to show him with small things like waiting until he told her it was okay and smiling to let him know she was about to go in.

Every time she tried to thank him the words seemed to get caught in her mouth. Despite everything he did, in a strange way Cassie trusted him. Maybe because in spite of everything he did, the two things Cassie had total faith in here that Jake Armstrong cared about her and that he couldn't lie to save his life. It was kind of a miracle he'd fooled them as long as he had, since whenever anyone asked him a direct question that required a lie to save his skin, he'd fuck it up.

It was kind of endearing actually.

And easy as hell to get the truth out of him, which was how Cassie knew he was guilt ridden about Nick's death but not ready to admit he missed him. Which was also why he was secretly protective of Melissa and still kept the spare key underneath the door mat despite the fact that all of Chance Harbor knew it was there. It was also how she knew that Jake Armstrong cared enough about her to believe she could control the power that raged inside her.

He cared but he wouldn't touch her.

Adam would, Adam was glad to, but every time he touched her a part of her would think of Jake. Between that and the fact she'd driven her best friend and him apart, Cassie would feel like too much of a whore to continue. She already had evil flowing through her veins, she didn't need to go acting like a slut as well. But the worst of it was how he kissed her. He was slow and tentative. It was beautiful and aching but when she kissed him Cassie felt like destiny was strangling her.

Not with Jake.

Kissing Jake was like kissing fire, which was crazy because Jake was a serious arsonphobic. But that was the only way Cassie could describe how it felt. It was like her entire body was smoldering. He didn't kiss like a kid, he kissed like someone who knew what he was doing. When he wrapped her in his embrace she felt like there was nothing else in the world. Cassie wondered if he knew that when she looked out the window at his house, she wasn't just checking that he was still there.

Besides it wasn't like Jake would touch her.

She'd gotten into his car in the vain hope of erasing some of the monumental distance between him, and maybe trying to remind him that they had gone out before he skipped town. The first time she did it her heart had pounded so fast she was sure he could hear it. So she'd done it again. And again until she was sure he wasn't going to floor it and take her out of Chance Harbor and back to the witch hunters.

He even let her play with the radio.

A blush spread across Cassie's cheeks as a traitorous voice lamented the fact the radio presets were the only thing of Jake's she was allowed to play with. She shouldn't be thinking about that, not about him. Or lamenting the fact that he'd close his blinds every time she would or unlike his brother he'd always wear a shirt. Even if it was one of those ridiculously low cut v-necks he seemed to favor, the ones that would let her see a hint of the muscles on his chest and the edges of a scar that cut across the skin. Frowning Cassie rubbed at the pink skin of her forearm where Simone's knife had cut her and pushed away from the window, heading up the stairs to her room.

The lights were on in Jake's-or rather, in Nick's room. Melissa told her the room had been Jake's and when he'd skipped down, Nick had taken it over, but when Nick died and Jake came back he had moved in once again. Cassie had tried to figure out if Melissa minded but the other witch just shrugged from in the confines of Nick's old leather jacket and said quietly that it was just nice to see the lights on in the bedroom window.

Pulling off her jacket, Cassie glanced over to see Jake entering his own room. He toed off his boots a the door and headed for his desk. Reaching up Cassie tugged her sweatshirt off and tossed it in the corner, running a hand through her hair. She had homework to do, which sucked because the last thing she wanted to do was figure out the finer points of pre-calc. Glancing down at her cold jeans, Cassie figured she'd change into sweats and curl up with her book. Falling asleep seemed like a better excuse than fantasizing about Jake Armstrong.

Sighing Cassie went to close the drapes.

Her fingers hesitated as she looked over at him. He was bent over his desk, a pen in one hand and the other bracing a piece of paper. He glanced up at her and their eyes met. Cassie forced herself to smile as she reached for the chord on her drapes. She saw him set down the pen and realized he was going to do the same. Suddenly the dance between them seemed unbearable. He was a former witch hunter, she was a Blackwell witch. They weren't supposed to be dancing around each other like this.

Moving her hand from the blinds, Cassie turned around and looked over at the mirror. She was wearing a simple button down shirt, jeans and boots. Underneath she was wearing a camisole, bra and panties since the button down was old enough to be missing a few plastic buttons. It wasn't a heart stopping outfit but it was comfortable. Turning so that all Jake could see was her back, Cassie pulled the shirt and cami out. Her underwear weren't see through, full of holes or granny panties. They were alright.

Letting the fabric drop back into place, Cassie turned from the wall, a plan forming in her mind. If she went through with this it would be the end of their little dance, but it would either force Jake a million miles from Chance Harbor, or across the street and into her bed. Glancing over, she saw him ease back down into the chair and pick up his pen again. Deciding the fact he hadn't closed his blinds was a sign from some higher power, Cassie made up her mind and turned so that he could see her.

Reaching for the first button on her shirt, Cassie undid it.

The world didn't end, which she was half convinced would happen. So she reached for the second, and the third, until her shirt was entirely open, revealing the thin cami she was wearing underneath it. Fighting not to look over to see if Jake was watching her, Cassie raised her foot and placed it delicately on the chair, bending forward to unzip her boot. Lowering her leg, she shifted her weight and raised the other boot, this time taking care to lean over her leg and let her fingers linger on the fabric of her jeans.

Dragging the zipper down, Cassie closer her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like if it was Jake doing it. The image of that particularly wicked smile he wore when he was doing something borderline evil came into her head and Cassie caught her lip in her bottom teeth. Slowly she pulled the boot from her foot and let it drop. Opening her eyes, she kept one foot on her chair as she turned her head and looked over at the window.

Immediately Jake looked down.

Heat blossomed in Cassie's stomach as she realized he was watching her. That was what she wanted, yes, but the idea of it both sent a thrill through her and made her feel terrified. It was a rush unlike any she'd felt in a very long time. But he wasn't closing the blinds. Reaching up, Cassie fingered the collar of her open shirt and considered her next move. He was watching but he didn't want here to know he was doing it. Smiling, Cassie turned away from the window. Jake wasn't the only one who could play the innocent game.

Slowly Cassie reached for the fastener on her jeans, undoing the closure and thanking someone that she'd decided to wear looser jeans that day. She had no idea how she'd get her skinny jeans off without looking like a spaz case. But thankfully the loser fabric slid down her thighs and pooled to the ground, leaving her standing in a button down shirt and her undies. Glancing over her shoulder she caught sight of Jake. His head was still bent but after an impossibly long moment his shoulders tensed and his head rose up.

His eyes widened as he realized she had dropped even more clothing. Cassie felt his heated gaze trail up the large amount of skin she was exposing, past the curves of her thighs and the lace of her panties. Finally his eyes landed on hers. For a moment Cassie was certain he was going to look away, or pull the drapes shut, or do something. Instead his eyes locked with hers and he did not turn away. Rather she saw him swallow thickly, and then to her amazement she realized his cheeks were faintly pink.

He was blushing.

Cassie held his gaze for a second, feeling a thrill rush through her. Quickly she turned to the wall, trying to smother the dopey grin that threatened her. Grinning like an idiot was going to ruin the image she wanted to project. She didn't want him to see a kid who wanted to tease him, she wanted him to see a sexy witch who was willing to go toe to toe. That and much farther. Unable to contain her smile, Cassie kept her gaze on the wall and shrugged off her shirt, letting the cotton drag down her skin before dropping onto the ground.

Reaching up, Cassie drew her hair to the side and turned from the wall. He was still watching her, but half naked she had no idea what she was supposed to do, short of getting out a sharpy and writing 'come get it' on the window. Pursing her lips, Cassie looked down at the clothes on the ground. Making sure Jake could see her she bent down and picked up the clothes, letting the strap of her cammie fall carelessly down her shoulder. Dumping the clothes on the chair, she glanced back at Jake who still hadn't looked away.

Reaching over for the strap, she slid it back into place over her shoulder and glanced up to see Jake watching her. She watched as the dark look in his eyes ebbed, clouded with something that if she didn't know better she'd call disappointment. Adrenaline flowed through her when she realized she was right. He was disappointed. In spite of whatever was going on his head he wanted to see more. Biting her lip, Cassie let the smile come. Jake didn't look away, instead a smile began to tug at his lips.

Then she pulled her cami off and the look vanished.

Standing in front of her window in just her bra and panties, Cassie looked at Jake and let him drink in what she was wearing. Or not wearing. The smile was gone and the blush on his cheeks had fled with it. The look in his eyes was anything but innocent or amused. It was dark, it was lustful and Cassie knew it mirrored the look on her face. Walking over to the window, she kept her eyes on his and braced her hands on the window sill.

Slowly Jake pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the glass. Cassie watched him, waiting for what he'd do. The older boy reached up and Cassie half wondered if he was going to close the blinds. Instead he reached out and touched a finger to the glass, slowly drawing the digit down. Cassie frowned before inhaling sharply as invisible line of cold trailed down the aching heat of her body. Involuntarily she felt her back arch, pressing her body closer to the window. A soft gasp escaped her lips at the feel of his magic against her back.

He was teasing her.

Opening her eyes, Cassie looked over at him. Goosebumps trailed across her flesh and she felt her body tighten in reaction to the cold. Jake titled his head to the side, considering her almost naked form. His finger dragged along the pane of glass and Cassie felt cold trail along her lower back, pausing at the dimples that marked the base of her spine and settling there. The cold turned warm and though it was ephemeral, she could almost imagine that it was his hand. Slowly it trailed up the curve of her spine before settling just a breath south of the clasp of her bra.

Jake drunk in the sight of her. She was, in a word, perfect. The pale blue of her underwear was almost damningly innocent. Over her shoulder he could see the pile of clothes she had discarded in her quest to seduce him. On top of the desk he rubbed his thumb over the knot in the wood and found that the only passing disappointment he had was that she took them off herself. The thoughts of running to close the blinds had vanished the moment she looked at him and dropped her jeans, though in retrospect it probably should have vanished when she pulled off the first boot.

Holding the warmth against her skin, Jake considered the sight of her. The cold had made her body tighten and suddenly the bra was just getting in the way. Keeping his hand on the glass where she could see it, he raised it gently. The flushed rose of her lips deepened as she caught the swell between her teeth in anticipation. With a twist of his fingers the clasp came undone. She shrugged her shoulders and let the thin straps slide down her arms before falling to the floor.

The smile she gave him was pure wickedness and Jake fought not to groan.

He'd considered how their little dance would end but he hadn't really thought that Cassie would use their windows. Her smile was wicked but even more damning was the way she looked at him. Like she knew exactly how this would end and all she was doing was waiting for him to get off his ass and join the party. Leaning his head against his forearm, Jake studied her for a moment, considering what to do next when suddenly his magic was pushed away. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her. Cassie held his eyes for another long moment.

Then she raised an expectant eyebrow, reached out, and pulled the drapes shut.

Taking a step back, Jake practically bolted for the dresser and thanked God his brother had stayed in school long enough to know about safe sex. His keys were an afterthought but he managed to snag them as he bolted down the stairs and across the narrow distance to where Cassie's house was. When he went to knock the door opened easily and he shook his head, thankful for magic. Kicking it shut behind him, he still had the sense to lock it before he took the steps two at a time to Cassie's bedroom.

Cassie was half on the bed and would have looked perfectly prim if not for the fact she was still naked save for the pale blue panties. She glanced over at him with a look that went for nonchalance and came off more as lustful. She pushed herself to her feet and looked at him, waiting to see what he'd do.

It took him the span of a heartbeat to cross the room and pull her roughly against him.

His lips were hot on hers and Cassie couldn't contain the moan that forced it's way from her throat. The outdoor air had cooled his clothes and hands but she could feel the heat of his chest from inside the confines of his hoodie. Dragging her lips from his, she grabbed the zipper and yanked it down, revealing the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Messily she shoved the hoodie from his shoulders. He shrugged it off and threw it somewhere in the corner.

His shirt followed moments later.

His body was a map work of scars and tattoos. They seemed to vie for space down his right arm and across most of his chest. Cassie thought to ask him about them but then he dipped his head and his lips fastened on her collar bone and suddenly the idea of doing anything but moaning was an impossible one. It was such a relief to have him there, instead of the teasing touches of his magic, that Cassie felt as though she could hardly breathe. When he picked her up and lowered her onto the bed, covering her body with his, Cassie wondered why she'd ever want to.

Jake was too involved in diving Cassie wild to notice when she pushed her hands to his shoulders. Her magic raced like lightening through his veins and his own leaped towards the familiar, primal connection. Both dragged south past his hips and suddenly his pants were undone and Cassie's nimble fingers were shoving them down. He kicked them off and they were both almost naked, with only the thin fabric of her panties and his boxer briefs between them. Fabric that was both wildly inconsequential and impossibly confining.

She whimpered and arched against him, winding her arms around his neck and trying to pull him closer. His power rushed across her skin as his fingers dragged down her leg and guided it up, hooking it around his hip. Cassie bit back a cry as she felt his hardness against her. It was a relief to feel that he wanted this as much as she did-that he needed this as much as she did. When his hips rolled she arched against him, gasping into the silence of her bedroom. Within the next moment they were fumbling with underwear and the condom. Nothing mattered but getting rid of everything that stood in the way.

When he was buried in her, it was such a relief he couldn't contain the sound that was torn from deep in his throat. She was utter and completely perfect and he wondered how he had possibly managed to wait as long as he had. For the first time he was grateful that Chance Harbor was a small town and that the chances of someone seeing them was slim to none. Just in case, Jake dragged his eyes away from Cassie's flushed face and sent a thread of power to the other window with the open blinds. Her power leapt for his and a cry was torn from her throat, her body arching and pressing against his.

He moved against her, letting his power mirror his movement, wrapping around her skin. Her own power leapt for his,mimicking the movement. Cassie gasped into the skin of his shoulder, forcing herself not to tense against the pull of Jake's magic. The sacrifice of control was maddening, even if her power was the dominant one. She let him take control, like he that night he'd shown her how to make fire or when he'd gone back into his own memory and pulled her suffocating self back out. This time there was no threat or fear, there was just the two of them and something that had been put off for far too long. They moved together on her bed and when Cassie opened her eyes the stars on her ceiling were positively dancing. Jake's large hands spurred her on, driving her past any semblance of sanity or sense. The stars blurred together and became fireworks.

They exploded behind her eyes as she felt him follow her over the edge.

When she became aware of herself, Jake was a warm weight on top of her, their chests heaving in oddly perfect synchronization. The older boy finally moved, dropping to the bed beside her so they were both laying on their backs. Still catching her breath, Cassie turned and settled herself against Jake's side, laying her head just above the wicked scar that stretched across his peck. He made no move to put his arm around her, which was good because Cassie didn't think she'd felt so warm in a very long time.

Looking up at her ceiling, Cassie was surprised to see the stars still dancing overhead. But their movements seemed to echo the pleasant haze that lingered over her. Carefully, Cassie reached out with her power. Jake's glided along hers, sending sparks echoing through her. Biting back a moan, Cassie turned her face into the smooth skin of the former hunter's chest.

"is it going to feel like this-" she motioned, "every time we use our power?"

"Probably not," Jake said, "we should stabilize soon."

"Probably?" Cassie looked up at him.

He looked back at her and Cassie smiled back at him. They were flying rather blind. She may have been star-crossed with another, but her magic had always seemed to connect easily with Jake's. From the first sparks to the memory spells, his power seemed to tease hers out even though she was the stronger of two. And whenever that would happen, without fail he'd give her the same cocky grin. Much like the one he was wearing right now. Rolling her eyes, Cassie pushed herself up and looked down at him.

"If it doesn't-" she began.

Suddenly she found herself on her back again as Jake ducked his head and began to tease the skin of her throat. What she was about to say was lost to the desperate sound that came out of her throat as her body arched against his when his lips found that spot just below her ear. She felt him smile wickedly into her skin before beginning to make sure there would be a very difficult mark to cover up there.

"Has anyone ever said you worry too much?" he breathed into her skin.

"I'm worried about-" Cassie bit her lip and fought to inject authority into her voice, "about you."

"Looking out for me?" Jake asked, nipping at the skin before kissing it, "I think I'm supposed to being the one doing that."

Cassie opened her mouth to point out she was the stronger witch but all that came out was a whimper as Jake snaked his hand down between their bodies.

And then the front door opened.

They both froze, staring at each other in wordless horror as Jane's familiar voice called up the stairs to Cassie. And then they were both moving, finding clothes and throwing them on as fast as they could. Wincing Cassie looked around the room and tried to figure out if there was any way her grandmother wasn't going to know she'd had sex and done magic with Jake Armstrong. The older boy moved for the window and Cassie quickly followed his lead, opening blinds and pushing up the sill. The cold breeze seemed to moderately help what Jake had started to do to her. Slapping a hand on her neck, Cassie bolted for the wardrobe and yanked out a hoodie, zipping it up and moving her hair so it hid the reddening mark on her neck.

"Cassie?" Jane called again, reaching the top of the stairs.

"In here grandma!" she called back, motioning for Jake to sit down instead of standing there like a murdering witch hunter.

"Cassie-" the older woman pulled open the door and stopped, her eyes moving from Cassie to Jake where they stayed. Jake told himself she didn't have the crystal and even if she did there was no way she'd see anything but a glimmer of magic. Not the fact that her granddaughter had stripped in front of the window for him.

"Yes, grandma?" Cassie prodded.

"I was coming up to tell you that I brought pizza," Jane said, "are you hungry?" Cassie nodded, "come on down," she said and turned, "you too Mr. Armstrong," she added heading for the stairs.

Cassie turned and looked at Jake before bursting into a fit of giggles. Jake leaned his head against his arms and tried to wipe the grin from his face. It'd been a very long time since he'd almost been caught by a parent. Hell it had been a very long time since stuck around long enough to be caught by anyone. Pushing herself to her feet, Cassie walked over to the mirror and grabbed a brush, running it through her hair. Jake pushed himself to his feet and walked over to where she was standing.

"I"m guessing you don't know a spell to get rid of this?" she said motioning to her neck.

"Actually," he trailed off, his fingers gently pushing her hair to one side as he ducked his head.

Cassie leaned her head to the side as he pressed his lips to the reddened skin and whispered the healing spell. She gasped, her pulse fluttering against his lips as the magic soothed the skin and took the mark away. Lifting his head, Jake looked at her in the mirror and was hard pressed to remember that her grandmother was ten feet below them with a pizza. Jane Blake was far too nice for him to scandalize like that. And, of course, there was the fact that he didn't want to be banned in the Blake House.

Her eyes opened and met his in the mirror. She turned her neck and looked at the healed skin. Twisting round, she looked up at him. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his hair, though his shorter cut had held up much better than her blonde waves. Her fingers trailed to the nape of his neck before she stood on her tip toes. Jake bent and eased their height difference, pressing their mouths together. She was utterly perfect against him and even with the added effect of magic, the last thing he wanted to do was go downstairs and deal with her grandmother. Opening his eyes they looked at each other for a long moment.

"We should probably-" she began.

"Yeah," he echoed softly.

"Next time we should probably do this at your house," she said stepping back and grasping his wrist.

"Okay," he said and tugged her back, pulling her body flush against his, "you know I've got ice cream in my freezer," he continued, sliding his hands down the length of her spine, "if you want to come over for desert."

* * *

**Soo yeah. just smut. I promise to make a serious effort that my next Jake/Cassie and/or Diana/Adam fic will have actual substance. **


End file.
